U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,105 discloses an apparatus for applying roofing materials. A sheet of webbing passes downward through a volume of asphalt in a container from a first roller to the bottom of a middle roller. The saturated material exits the container in an open top portion of the container. In a distance from the container, the material passes a space between a front roller and a scraper blade. In total the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,104 seems to be rather complex.
DE 20 2005 000952 U1 shows a similar concept as U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,104. DE 20 2005 000952 U1 discloses a method of laying saturated sheets on a roof or similar surface. The saturated sheets exit a container in an upper open region. After exiting the container, the sheet passes a pivotal rod. Also the structure of DE 20 2005 000952 U1 seems to be rather complex.
Within another technical field, U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,650 A discloses a process and apparatus for impregnating a strip of fragile body fabric with a character converting dope. However, U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,650 A is configured for another purpose and not suitable for “coating material with resin and subsequently laying the material saturated with the resin onto a surface”. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,650 A is not particularly relevant for the context of the present invention.
WO 2015/063196 discloses a device and a method for saturating material with resin and subsequently laying the saturated material onto a surface. The device includes a frame and a vessel for retaining the resin attached to the frame. The vessel has a slot sized and configured so that material is passable through the slot after being coated with resin retained in the vessel. A first guide member is positioned adjacent the slot and a second guide member is positioned adjacent the slot and is spaced apart from the first guide member to define a passageway between the first and second guide members. The passageway is sized and configured for the material to be passed through the passageway and out of the device for laying on the surface. In this regard, there seems to be room for further improvement concerning smoothness and reliability of the process.